Harry Potter and The Heroes
by WinxPossible
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Now with Voldemort back, Albus Dumbledore is going to take some serious choices. He decides too recriut heros from around the world.
1. Chapter 1

**H****ello I'm WinxPossible. This is a new story that popped into my mind and here it is! **

**A Harry Potter multi crossover. The cross over consists of Harry Potter and 6 heroes from different places of the planet. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, SRMTHFG, Shaman King, American Dragon: Jake Long, Totally Spies or Danny Phantom, but I do own Natasha.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases or signs or jutsu or attack or a spell'_

"**Kyuubi or pissed of person"**

**Get The Heroes.**

New York City -

It was a calm day for Jake. No attacks, no problems, no training. Just help out Gramps in the store and it's a free day. He was hurrying to the shop and saw Gramps talking too some old man, who looked like a wizard.

"Yo, what's going on?" Jake asked. Lao Shi turned too him.

"Ahh, Jake. You have come. Let me introduce my old friend, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lao Shi introduced him.

"I am very pleased too meat you Jacob." Dumbledore said, as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Nice meeting you. And, please call me Jake." Jake said, as he shook the old wizard's hand.

"So, what's up G?" Jake asked.

"Albus needs help protecting his school and a special boy." Lao Shi told him.

"Indeed. I am gathering a group of heroes that could do this job. You are one of them Jake." Dumbledore said.

"Me? Why?" Jake asked.

"Because you have the ability to do it. Plus, I haven't seen a human turn into a dragon for some time." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Will you accept the job?" Dumbledore asked.

"Okay, I will." Jake agreed.

"Excellent the details I will give you when you will meet you're comrades. Now hold onto this and go inside the Leaky Cauldron. Find Tom and say 'Phoenix'. He will do the rest." Dumbledore explained.

"What about my parents?" Jake asked.

"Don't worry young one. I will take care of them." Lao Shi said.

"Okay." Jake said as he grabbed the item and disappeared.

"Now, I must gather the other 5 heroes. Lao Shi was always a pleasure meting you." Dumbledore said and disappeared.

"You think Jake's gonna be okay?" Phu-dog asked.

"Yes, I am sure." was all Lao Shi said.

-Hidden Leaf Village-

It was a quite day at the village. No emergencies, no missions, nothing at all. The Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, was trying to do her paperwork. She was slowly getting frustrated, when she heard a crack. She looked up and saw an old man with a weird fashion sense. He was wearing a long blue dress, weird pointy hat, half-moon glasses and a very long white beard.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"Forgive my sudden appearance; I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I need you're help." Albus explained and handed her a scroll. Tsunade took it and read it.

"Alright. Shizune!" Tsunade yelled. A black haired woman in a black kimono ran in.

"Yes?" Shizune asked.

"Get me Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. NOW!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune ran to get him.

After 5 minutes Naruto came in.

"You called baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You baka! I told you not too call me that! Anyway this is our client, Albus Dumbledore." Tsunade said as she gave him the scroll. Naruto opened it and read it.

"This seems serious." Naruto said.

"It is. That's why I'm sending you. If you can survive this mission, I will take you into training of becoming Hokage." Tsunade said.

"You really mean it?" Naruto asked, not sure if he should trust his ears.

"Yes." was Tsunade's reply.

"Woo-hoo!" Naruto yelled and bounced. Dumbledore looked at him with a smile.

"Stop it!" Tsunade yelled,"Now get you're belonging and then come back here!

"Hai!" Naruto saluted and then disappeared. After 10 minutes he came back.

"I'm back. Now what?" Naruto asked. Tsunade gave him the scroll.

"Hold onto this scroll. It will take you too you're destination. The rest is in the scroll." Tsunade said. Naruto took it and then disappeared.

"Do not worry. With energy like he has, he won't fall so easily." Dumbledore said and also disappeared.

-Yoh's Residence-

Anna was again pushing Yoh to his limits in training. He was sure tomorrow he won't be able to get up. He was on his 4999999 push up when something cracked.

"What was that?" Morty asked.

"I think my back." Yoh said.

"Actually it was me." A voice came. They all turned too see an old man in a robe.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

"Forgive me. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I need you're help." He said and gave her a scroll. Anna opened it and read it. After 2 minutes she closed it and said:

"I agree. Yoh, this is a mission you are asked to do. You have to guard some school with 5 other heroes, posing as exchange students. I think you can do that." Anna said.

"Really?" Yoh asked.

"Yes. My school and its students are in danger. I need help." Dumbledore said. Anna gave Yoh the scroll and he read it.

"I agree." Yoh said.

"Excellent. Now go and get some of you're belongings." Yoh did as said and after 5 minutes he came back.

"Now hold onto this scroll and it will take you too you're destination. Then follow what's written in the scroll." Dumbledore said as Yoh did it and disappeared, along with Amidamaru.

"Hey! Where is Yoh?" Morty asked.

"He is teleported to another place. Do not worry; I will make him feel at home." Dumbledore said as he disappeared.

-Shugazoom City-

The Monkey Team was enjoying their free day. Nova was punching her punching bag; Antauri was meditating, Gibson experimenting, Otto making up another gadget and Sprx playing a game with Chiro. Suddenly they heard a crack. They turned, expecting too see an enemy, but saw an old man.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Antauri asked.

"Excuse me for such a rude entrance. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I need you're help." Dumbledore said.

"Our help?" Nova asked.

"More like, young Chiro's help." Dumbledore said. The Monkey Team was confused.

"You see, I am a wizard from planet Earth. I am a Headmaster to a school for wizards. My school and the students are in danger. I decided to gather heroes to protect the school. My school mostly has humans and technology doesn't work, so Chiro can only help me." Dumbledore said as he gave a scroll for them too read. Gibson took it and opened it. They read it and talked too each other. They decided:

"Okay, if I agree too help what will happen?" Chiro asked.

"I will take you too Earth and you will meet you're comrades for this mission. If you are worried about the price, do not worry I shall pay." Dumbledore said.

"We don't take money. We do our job, because it's our duty, not for fame." Antauri said.

"I understand. Will you do it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not quit sure if it's such a good idea." Gibson said.

"Hey, the kid gets to meet other heroes from one planet his age. Plus he might find some allies, if we will need any. Didn't you think of that Brain strain?" Sprx asked.

"I told you not too call me that Sprx!" Gibson yelled at the red simian.

"Hey, how will we communicate if no technology will work there?" Nova asked.

"That is why I brought these." Dumbledore said as he got 6 mirrors.

"Mirrors?" Otto asked. Each took one mirror.

"Not quit ordinary ones. Just say some one else's name." Dumbledore said.

"Okay. Nova." Sprx said to his mirror. Novas mirror vibrated a bit, she looked at it and saw Sprx, while Sprx saw Nova.

"Whoa!" they both exclaimed.

"These are two-way mirrors. They work inside of Hogwarts and you can call anyone you need just by saying this person's name. Very effective way of communication." Dumbledore explained.

"This is very useful. How withstanding are they?" Gibson asked.

"They are indestructible." Dumbledore said.

"Cool." Chiro said.

"That means Novas won't break every 5 minutes." Sprx joked and earned a whack from Nova. Dumbledore smiled at their antics.

"Now you should pack some things. This is not going to be a short mission." Dumbledore said. Chiro went to get some stuff. After 10 minutes he came back with a backpack.

"Now hold onto this scroll and you will reach you're destination." Chiro did as said and he disappeared.

"Where is he?" Otto asked.

"Now he is on Earth. Do not worry; I will make sure he is safe as well." Dumbledore said, as he waved for goodbye and disappeared.

"Now what?" Nova asked.

"How about we call Jin-May? We might need the Super Robot some times and she need to figure out how too work it, too." Sprx suggested. Everyone agreed and went to do it.

-Amity Park-

It was one of those days Danny wished he wasn't half-ghost. Ghosts kept coming one after another. He was really tied and the fact that his parents, thinking Danny Phantom is evil, trying to catch him, isn't making this day better. He went home hoping to get some rest, when a crack sounded. He turned expecting an enemy, but saw an old man in, what seemed, where wizard robes.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I need you're help." Dumbledore said.

"My help?" Danny asked.

"What can I do? I'm just an average teenager." Danny said.

"Not quit. You are not just Danny Fenton, son of Jack and Maddie Fenton's, but also Danny Phantom, the hero and protector of Amity Park." Dumbledore said.

"What? How do you know that?" Danny asked.

"I have my ways of knowing, dear child. I need you're help." Dumbledore said and gave him a scroll. Danny took it and read it.

"Alright, I will help. But just because I get away from school, crazy ghosts and get to meet other heroes." Danny said after 3 minutes.

"Excellent. I will take care of you're parents so that they won't notice you missing. Please pack you're belongings." Dumbledore said. Danny went to his closet and grabbed some stuff, as he texted Sam and Tucker on going too a mission with other heroes and being gone for a while. He packed some of his stuff in 5 minutes.

"Now hold onto this scroll and it will take you to you're destination. Then follow what's written in the scroll." Dumbledore said as he gave Danny the scroll. Danny took it and disappeared.

'_One more t__o go.' _Dumbledore thought and also disappeared.

-Beverly Hill's, Wiljams Residence-

It was an ordinary day for Natasha. She came from school, did some homework, and completed a mission for WOOHP, since she is an agent there. She was going to do some aerobics, when she heard a crack. She turned and saw an incredibly old man in robes. She decided too speak up:

"Who are you? And what do you want?" She also activated one of her gadgets, the metallic nails, in case of a fight.

"Please, I mean no harm for you. I need help. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said.

"My help? Why would you need my help?" Natasha asked, now lowering her guard.

"This will explain everything." Dumbledore said as he gave her a scroll. She deactivated nails on her right hand, but kept the left one still active. She opened it and read it. After 2 minutes she looked up from it.

"I see. It says there will be 5 more heroes. Is that right?" Natasha asked him.

"Yes it is. I will pay anything you wish for you're services." Dumbledore said. Natasha deactivated her left nails.

"I don't need any money. I come from a wealthy family and don't need any more. I will do this mission. But I must call some friends and tell that I won't be able to meet them for a while." Natasha said.

"Of course." Dumbledore agreed. She went to her room both to pack and call.

"Hey girls." Natasha called.

"Hey Nats!" Alex said.

"Hey girl!" Clover said.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. Listen, a friend her asked if I could some things for him, but this is a very long one. Like a mission. I might miss our every week manicure and movie nights." Natasha said.

"That's a shame." Clover said.

"But it's a friend Clover, so she must help." Sam tried to reason with her.

"Yeah, she would help us if we needed, so another friend asked some help, let her help." Alex said.

"You know Alex, you are a real piece of gold, like you're suit." Natasha said.

"Thanks Nata!" Alex said.

"Gotta go. Talk to you later." Natasha said and finished packing.

"Bye!" All 3 girls said and hang up.

"I am ready." Natasha said as she went to the living room. Dumbledore was trying to understand the computer a bit.

"Ahh, good. Now hold onto this scroll and we shall meet you're comrades." Dumbledore said. She touched the scroll and they both disappeared.

**Hey, hey readers! Hope you liked how Dumbledore collected them all. Now about Natasha: she looks mainly like Britney, but her hair is longer and they are deep midnight blue nearly black. Her eyes are, interesting, if she is happy/cheerful/enjoying herself they are bright aqua blue, if she is mad/angry/annoyed/agitated/ they are dark aqua blue. Her skin is pale. She mostly wears blue clothes, like in this case blue jeans and a dark blue tank top.**

**NEXT TIME: HEROES MEET! **


	2. Chapter 2

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, Shaman King, Danny Phantom, SRMTHFG, Totally Spies or American Dragon: Jake Long, but I do own Natasha.**

"Normal"

'_Thoughts or emphases or sign or justu or an attack or a spell'_

"**Kyuubi or pissed of person**** or someone's Inner"**

**Heroes Meet.**

Albus Dumbledore was currently taking Natasha to the Leaky Cauldron, so she can meet her comrades. They entered the old pub and Natasha immediately sensed a very unfriendly nature from some people. Some old man, with almost all teeth gone, came towards them.

"Dumbledore. Hope this is the last one." He said.

"Indeed Tom. Meet Natasha Elizabeth Isabella Maria Carmen Alexandra Wiljams (A/N: I know it's along name, but she is my OC so I decide her name, besides I couldn't choose). Natasha, meet Tom, owner of this lovely pub." Dumbledore introduced them.

"Lovely meeting you sir." Natasha said politely.

"Yes, lovely meeting you too. Dumbledore they are in there." Tom points to a far door in the back.

"Thank you Tom." Dumbledore said and they went to the door. They were only outside the door, when they heard some battle cries and a very loud 'Believe it!'. Dumbledore opened the door.

"Where have you been old man?" A blond boy asked impatiently.

"Forgive me. I had to collect the last member. Now here she is." Dumbledore said and showed Natasha.

"This is Natasha Elizabeth Isabella Maria Carmen Alexandra Wiljams." Dumbledore introduced Natasha.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Dumbledore introduced the blond boy.

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"This is Yoh Asakura." Dumbledore introduced the boy with brown/black hair, who waved, "That is his guardian spirit Amidamaru." Then an ancient samurai spirit appeared.

"This is Jake Long." Dumbledore introduced the boy with black and some green hair.

"Yo, what's up?" Jake asked.

"This is Chiro of the Hyper Force from planet Shugazoom." He introduced the raven black teen with crystal blue eyes.

"Nice meeting you." Chiro said.

"And this is…" Dumbledore began, but didn't finish.

"Danny?" Natasha asked.

"Natasha?" Danny asked.

"You know each other?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, we are 5th step cousins. Are moms are 4th step cousins." Natasha said.

"That takes care of some problems." Dumbledore joked a bit.

"Now, onto business." Dumbledore said as he conjured a table with chairs. Each hero took one chair. Dumbledore went to the north side of the table. He took out several brown A4 format envelops.

"These envelops holds the information of one particular student, you must guard, and his friends." He gave each hero 3 envelopes.

"The student you must guard is Harry Potter. His friends are Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. These 3 are students from the Gryffindor house. There are 4 houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepluff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each represents a character you fit the best, but that a little later. Right now Harry is a target to the now resecruted Voldemort. An evil wizard that tried to kill Harry, when he was 1. Voldemort succeeded in killing his parents, but not him. Harry is the only one that survived the killing curse. He is known as the Boy-Who-Lived and for Voldemorts downfall. Last year, Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard Tournament, Harry for some reason got to be the fourth champion, Voldemort got resecruted. Sadly the Ministry of magic doesn't believe it and makes it look like Harry is making it up. With this worry and need for protection I called you 6. Now you are here. You must guard Harry and his friends, for they are the only ones that can stop Voldemort." Dumbledore finished his speech. The 6 heroes where checking threw the files of the 3 students. They where impressed. They maybe weak wizards, but they sure lived threw lot of trouble. Especially Harry.

"Man, he lived threw a lot of problems, but not as much I did." Naruto said out loud without thought. They all turned their heads to the blond shinobi.

"I believe these files will come in handy. They are information about you're team mate." Dumbledore said as he gave another set of envelopes. Danny, Jake, Chiro, Natasha and Yoh opened Naruto's file. Let's just say 'shock' is very weak to describe their emotions. They couldn't believe it. They looked at him to see him reading their files.

"Now then, we found out something. Tomorrow you must collect all you're school items, they are in you're scrolls. Hagrid will take you tomorrow to Diagon Alley. Please be up at 8 o'clock. Hagrid will meet you at 9 o'clock." Dumbledore went to the door and called for the in keeper.

"Yes?" Tom asked.

"Please give them keys for their rooms. Miss Wiljams and mister Fenton will share a room, since they are cousins, mister Uzumaki and Chiro, mister Long and mister Asakura will share rooms also." Dumbledore said. Tom gave them the keys and they went to their rooms.

"Good night and sleep tight." And with that, Dumbledore disappeared.

~Danny's and Natasha's room~

"Man, this is so weird." Danny said.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"This whole mission. I thought this will be easy, but no. There has to be some maniac, that just want to kill someone and we get in the middle." Danny said.

"Danny. Life will never be easy. As a spy, I learnt it the hard way." Natasha said.

"Yeah, but you're not a halfa. You're parents don't want to kill you and you don't have to tell them everything you do and why are you late." Danny said.

"Daniel Fenton! You listen to me right now! You have done more good then I have. You have sacrificed so much to protect you're loved ones. Yes, life is hard, but only when we make it hard. You are one of the few greatest and selfless people I know." Natasha said.

"You really think that?" Danny asked.

"You're right next to Naruto." Natasha said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Did you read his file? It said that his friend was going to be killed and he kept fighting so hard that he even wanted to keep fighting, by crawling on his chin!" Natasha said. Danny could not believe this. Someone that desperate to protect his friends! Even he couldn't do it.

"Whoa. You're right I am making my life harder just by thinking about it." Danny said.

"That's the spirit. Come on let's go to bed. Tomorrow will be a brand new day." Natasha said trying to sound optimistic.

~Jake's and Yoh's room~

"These beds are so good. What do you think Amidamaru?" Yoh asked his guardian ghost.

"I think this mission is very dangerous and we shouldn't drop our guard." Amidamaru said.

"Come on, chill. This is a mission. We must guard some kids. Besides they can't fight like we can. We have an upper hand in a battle. We will win. And I'm not being cocky, I'm telling how it is." Jake said.

"Even so, we must not drop our guard." Amidamaru said.

"I agree with you both. We shouldn't worry about these dark wizards, but we shouldn't drop our defense completely. That can be a mistake." Yoh said to both of them.

"We better get some sleep. Don't wanna be late tomorrow." Yoh told them and with that they went to sleep.

~Chiro's and Naruto's room~

Naruto was in the showers and Chiro decided to use his two-way mirror to talk with the monkey team.

"So that is this mission." Chiro told them the mission.

"This seems to be rather dangerous." Antauri said.

"Yeah, but he isn't alone." Sprx said.

"You got that right. I have to share the room with that blond shinobi Naruto, I told you about." Chiro said. That is when Naruto came out of the shower.

"That was some good shower." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto!" Chiro called.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Meet the Monkey Team." Chiro said as he showed him the mirror with the team.

Oh, hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto said and gave a foxy grin.

"Hokage?" Nova asked.

"That would be the leader of his village." Chiro told them.

"Ohh." The monkeys said. They eyed him carefully. He had sun-blond hair, tan skin, deep blue eyes and six whisker marks on both cheeks. He was also very muscular. Nova slowly drooled over his body. On the outside, Nova looked like someone not caring for that built, but Inner Nova was like this:

"**Oh****, he looks so gorgeous. Those muscles, that hair, those eyes and those cute whisker marks on his face! He is just to die for!" **squealing in delight.

"Man, he has an eight-pack! Girls must like it." Sprx said.

"Hinata doesn't cares really. She likes me the way I am." Naruto said.

"Who is Hinata?" Nova asked.

"My girlfriend. She has a crush on me since we where 5." Naruto answered. Nova looked the same, but Inner Nova:

"**What? He already has a girlfriend! Great. One cool looking guy and he's taken!" **was ranting like crazy.

"Okay, we better get some sleep. Tomorrow we are going shopping for school supplies. Night." Chiro said.

"Night." The Monkey team said and the mirror went off.

"Night." Naruto said, just before he dreamt off. Chiro put his mirror back in his bag and went to sleep too. Tomorrow will be interesting, was the last thought they all thought before falling asleep.

**Hi! READ&REVIEW! Hope you like it! READ&REVIEW! NEXT TIME: SHOPPING FOR HOGWARTS AND MEETING A BLOND SLYTHERIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, SRMTHFG, Danny Phantom, Totally Spies, Shaman King or Danny Phantom.**

"Normal Talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases or sign or jutsu or attack or a spell'_

"**Kyuubi or pissed of person or someone's Inner"**

**S****hopping For Hogwarts and Meeting a Blond Slytherin.**

It was morning. 8:30 to be more precise. Natasha was already reading some books about the wizarding world, Yoh was reading some files about The Golden Trio, Jake was eating breakfast, and Danny was playing wizard chess with Chiro. No one has seen Naruto yet. It was already 8:45.

"Where is Naruto? He should have been here a while ago. Chiro, did you wake him up?" Natasha asked the Hyper Force leader.

"I did. He said that he is up and I left him." Chiro answered.

"Maybe he fell back asleep." Jake said.

"Maybe. If he's not here in 5 minutes we will go with out him." Natasha said.

"AHHH! I OVERSLEPT!" Came a yell. They turned their heads to see Naruto running down the stairs, trying to get dressed. He stopped by the table to put on his Hitai-ate.

"What's for breakfast?" Naruto asked.

"Beacon and eggs." Jake said, as he handed Naruto some.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he started to wolf down his breakfast. After he finished (in a record of 1 minute) Naruto asked:

"Who forgot to wake me up?"

"Don't look at me. I woke you up and you said that you where up." Chiro said in defence. He looked at the clock to see that it was 8:57 already.

"We gotta go and meet Hagrid." Chiro said, hoping to avoid any yells from Naruto, but it seemed that he forgot about it and gave a foxy grin. They all went to the door to wait Hagrid, when suddenly a giant man came in.

"Are you those exchange students?" He asked.

"Yes." Yoh answered.

"Well, hello then. I am Rubeus Hagrid, you can call me Hagrid. Dumbledore asked me to escort you to Diagon Alley for supplies. Come on we don't have all day." Hagrid said. They followed the man to a blind brick wall. Hagrid touched some bricks with his umbrella and suddenly the wall turned into an arch. They where shocked at it. Diagon Alley was a bit lonely, just one or two wizards where out.

"Hagrid-san. Why is this place so empty?" Naruto asked.

"What did you call me?" Hagrid asked.

"Instead of using 'mister' or 'misses', we Japanese use 'san'. That is an honorific." Yoh explained.

"Oh, didn't know. Diagon Alley normally is very busy, but school term is going to start only next week, so we won't have to wait long. Come, let's get you're robes." Hagrid said. So they went to Madam Malkins.

"My, my. Are you first years?" Madam Malkin asked.

"No, transfer students for Hogwarts, fifth year." Danny said.

"Really? I haven't heard about a transfer program at Hogwarts." She said.

"It's something Professor Dumbledore decided to try out. We are the lucky ones chosen for this." Jake said. They tried on the robes and bought them.

"Now off to the book store." Hagrid said and they went to the best book store in Diagon Alley. After getting the books they went and got the feathers, ink, parchment, cauldrons that were needed. Now they where in the pet store. Danny got himself a black, with white tipped wings owl with green eyes, he named Phantom, Natasha got herself a white cat with deep sapphire blue eyes, she named Saphira, Naruto was trying to choose: either a fox or a toad, while Yoh, Jake and Chiro just watched them. In the end, Naruto decided to buy a tiny, red fox, he named Miki.

Chiro saw some brooms and went too see closer, gaining the other guy attentions about the brooms. Natasha just stood there waiting for them.

"Who are you?" a voice came from behind her. She turned to reveal some kid with platinum blond hair, pale skin and cold grey eyes.

"I asked: who are you?" he asked again.

"From where I come from it's polite to give you're name first, before asking someone else's, boy." Natasha said.

"Fine. I am Draco Malfoy." The boy, now Draco, said.

"I am Natasha Elizabeth Isabella Maria Carmen Alexandra Wiljams." Natasha said.

"That is a long name. Are you pure blood?" Draco asked.

"A what?" Natasha was confused.

"So you're not. Must be a mud-blood." Draco said. Natasha didn't know what he meant, but was angered anyway. She stepped on his foot with her heel (she is wearing a very sharp pointed high-heals).

"I don't know what that means, but if you ever say that again, I will make you're life a living nightmare." Natasha hissed, with her eyes now dark blue. Malfoy was so scared that he could almost have peed his pants. She let go of his foot and walked away from him.

"We have wands now. Let's get them." Natasha said to the boys.

"I am so getting one of these for Sprx. I bet he will love it." Chiro said.

They entered an old building with 'Olivander' on it.

"Hello there." Came a voice. They turned their head to see a old man with silvery eyes.

"You must be the students from different countries. I am Olivander, welcome to my humble shop. Who will go first?" Olivander asked.

"I think I will." Natasha said.

"You're wand arm." Olivander said. Assuming he means the hand she writes, she extended her right hand. Olivander examined her arm, and then went to get some wands. He came back holding 5 wands.

"Let's try this one. Ash wood, unicorn main hair, 10 inches. Give it a whip." Olivander said.

"Why?" Natasha asked.

"Well, you see, wizards don't choose their wands, but the wands choose their wizard. The best way to find you're wand is to try it." Olivander explained. Natasha did a small whip and the vase in the corner blew up. Seeing this, she immediately put the wand on the counter.

"Yes, that one won't do. This one: Cherry, phoenix feather, 11 inches." Olivander gave her another wand. She waved a bit and some wands fell out of place.

"Don't worry. That happens all the time. I know. Here try this one: oak, phoenix tail feather, 10 ½ inches." Olivander gave her the third wand. Natasha waved it a bit and blue sparkly butterflies came out of the wands tip.

"Whoa." All the heroes said.

"I believe we found you're wand. Now who's next?" Olivander asked. Danny went as the next one. Olivander checked his arm and went to get some wands. Danny found his wand on his 7th try. Ash wood, Thestral hair, 11 inches. Yoh decided to get his now. It took whole 10 times till he found it. Cherry, dragon heartstring, 10 inches. Jake decided to get his with the first try, but found only on the 12th try. Oak, dragon scales, 11 inches. Chiro got his on his 5th try. Ash, phoenix feather, 10 inches. Last, but not least, Naruto. It took good 30 times till Olivander went to get a special wand.

"Try this one. Cherry wood, 10 inches, but core: piece of fur from the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune, The Nine-Tailed Fox." Naruto looked uneasy at this wand. Would it affect the seal somehow? He brushed of this worry and took the wand. When we waved it an orange fox stood in front of him and gave an approving nod, before disappeared.

"Amazing. Don't worry Dumbledore already paid for the wands." Olivander said and they went out.

"Sweet! I got a wand! I wonder, what pranks I could pull with this one?" Naruto asked.

"Just not on us. Or I will burn it." Jake warned, as Naruto held his wand protective. They just laughed at his child-like behaviour. They where on their way to Leaky Cauldron, when someone called them:

"You six weirdo's!" They turned to see who called them wierdo's.

"Ahh great. Not you freak again." Natasha said.

"Yes me. I shall warn you, my father works in the Ministry of Magic, so I demand respect." Malfoy said.

"Listen here, you ferret face. Just because you're pops works in that stupid Ministry doesn't give you any right to boss us around or ask for our respect." Jake said.

"You obviously don't know who I am. I am Draco Malfoy and I…" Malfoy started, but got interrupted.

"Like why should we care who are you? You are nothing compared to us." Naruto said. This angered Malfoy, so he signalled his goons to get him. They charged at Naruto, when he suddenly disappeared. Crabbe and Goyle were dumbstruck at this, when they felt hits on their heads. Naruto knocked them unconscious from behind.

"I hope this was just a test, to see if we can beet these guys, we can fight you. But seeing you right now, I can tell. All words and no brain." Naruto said. Malfoy looked scared at this.

"Let's go. He isn't worth it." Chiro said. They went inside the Leaky Cauldron.

-Time Skip: Evening-

They were sitting and reading about magic in their books. They found very useful things in those books, except in the one for Defence Against the Dark Arts, that book barely contained any information about defence at all.

"Hey." Tom called them.

"Dumbledore sent you this letter." He said as he gave Yoh the letter. Yoh opened and read it.

"Looks like Harry has got some problems." Yoh said as he read it.

"What problems?" Chiro asked.

"Some sort of Dementors attacked him and his cousin. He used a spell, but the rules say don't use magic in front of muggles. He has a trial tomorrow. We must depart for Hogwarts on September 1st on platform 9 3/4. before 11 o'clock. That's the time for the train to leave." Yoh said.

"Potter-san got problems? And what's a dementor?" Naruto asked.

"We will found out about them later. September 1st is 2 days away. Let's get ready with our stuff." Jake said.

"Good idea Jake." Danny said.

"How about some sleep? I am tired." Yoh said as he yawned.

"After 2 days the mission will start. We better be prepared for anything." Amidamaru said. They agreed with him. They went to sleep, knowing soon they will begin their mission.

Hi1 READ&REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed it! READ&REVIEW! Did you like Malfoy getting from Natasha and Naruto? READ&REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Di****sclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG, Danny Phantom, AD: JL, Shaman King, Totally Spies, Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Natasha.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases or sign or jutsu or a spell or an attack'_

"**Kyuubi or pissed of person or someone's Inner**** or Sorting Hat"**

**The Train To Hogwarts and Sorting.**

-Time Skip: September 1st-

September 1st came a lot quicker then expected. Now the heroes where searching for their platform.

"Maybe we should ask someone?" Naruto suggested.

"We can't. This is a normal station with a secret station for wizards. Normal people won't know about it." Natasha said. They walked in hope finding the platform, but nothing.

"Hey. Look over there! It's Potter, Weasly and Granger." Chiro pointed. They turned their heads to see them. They saw them running towards a pillar, when they disappeared.

"That must be the way to the platform." Danny said. They all ran towards that pillar. Once in front they ran right to it and ended up in platform 9 ¾.

"This must be it." Jake said. They took their things and climbed on the train. They found and empty compartment and sat there. After few minutes the door opened to reveal Harry.

"Excuse me. Can I sit here? The other compartments are full." He asked. (A/N: I know that the compartments aren't that big. But this is my story and I choose everything.)

"Of course." Danny said. Harry sat down next to him and eyed them carefully.

"I never saw you before. First years?" Harry asked.

"Actually, fifth years." Jake said.

"What? How come I never seen you before?" Harry said.

"We aren't normally Hogwarts students. We are transfer students." Yoh said.

"Oh. My name is Harry Potter." Harry said, expecting the whole 'OMG! Harry Potter!', but they acted as if never heard of him.

"Nice meeting you Harry. I'm Natasha Wiljams." Natasha said.

"I'm Natasha's cousin, Danny Fenton." Danny said.

"And I'm Jake Long. We are transfers from America." Jake said.

"I'm Yoh Asakura." Yoh said.

"I'm Chiro Mamoru" (A/N: What? He needs a last name, so I got what first came to mind.) Chiro said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! We are transfers from Japan." Naruto said.

"Whoa. Hope you land in Gryffindor. We could be friends." Harry said.

"Why can't we be friends if we would be in somewhere else, like Slytherin?" Naruto asked.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor are rivals." Harry said.

"So? If friendships could be destroyed, by some fact that you are in a different house, there wouldn't be any friends at all between countries." Danny said.

"Maybe, but still that won't change the whole rival thing." Harry said. After 10 minutes Ron and Hermione came in.

"Who are they?" Ron asked.

"Guys, these are Natasha Wiljams, her cousin, Danny Fenton, Jake Long, transfers from America, Yoh Asakura, Chiro Mamoru and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, transfers from Japan." Harry introduced the 'transfers'.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

"Lovely meeting you Hermione." Natasha said.

"Hope you will have a great time at Hogwarts. This is Ron Weasly." Hermione said.

"Hey mates." Ron said.

"Hello." They said in unison.

"Guess who is the Slytherin Prefect?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy." Harry said.

"You got that right. That slimy git." Ron said. The 'transfers' looked between each other. They decided to get them as friends, so started to chat about different things: home, old school, sports, magic (Jake proving to be a valuable member for these questions), when the door opened again revealing Malfoy and his goons.

"Look who is it. Potty, Weasel and Mud-Blood." Malfoy said as his cronies snickered.

"Get out Malfoy." Harry said.

"Or what? I am a Prefect, I can give you detention. How does it feel to be lower then Weasly, Potter?" Malfoy asked. Harry was about to hit him, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to see Yoh.

"So, you're Malfoy. I would suggest that you leave this instant." Yoh said.

"You can't boss me around. Get him." Malfoy said to his goons. They tried to get Yoh, but he was quicker and hit them out of the compartment. Malfoy looked scared, but took out his wand.

"You are on my turf now. _Reducto!_" Malfoy casted on Yoh, but the whole compartment suddenly filled with smoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you, which I'm glad, I'm not." Naruto said with his fingers in a weird cross shape. Chiro and Danny got up and threw Malfoy out.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now he will tell and you will be in trouble." Hermione said.

"No pain, no game." Danny said.

"How did you survive that attack? Malfoy would have turned you to nothing." Harry asked.

"Actually, I didn't do anything. Naruto did. That technique can be learned by the one who has royal blood, since Naruto's dad was the leader of his village, he can perform it." Yoh lied his way out. Harry nodded, but couldn't not notice the 'was' part and how Naruto's eyes saddened at the mentioning of his dad. The rest of the ride went normal. They talked and enjoyed some treats from the trolley, except for some certain beans. The train stooped, meaning they have reached Hogwarts. They all changed to their robes and went outside. First years went to the boats like usually, while the fifth years went to the carriages. For Natasha, Ron and Hermione it looked like they are pulling themselves, but to the others, they saw skeleton horses.

"I am telling you, there are skeleton horses pulling them." Harry said.

"Harry, there is nothing there. They have been pulling themselves all this time." Hermione said.

"Not quit. I see them too." Danny said.

"So do I." Chiro said.

"So do we." Jake said, as Yoh and Naruto nodded.

"I can see only something foggy, but in horse shape." Natasha said.

"This is weird." Hermione said as they climbed in the carriages. They ridded to Hogwarts in silence. When they got there McGonagall took the 'transfers' away, so the Golden Trio walked to the hall by themselves.

"Now then. You shall come in after the first years have been sorted. Dumbledore will introduce you and you walk in. Then we shall sort you in some house." McGonagall said and went to the Great Hall. The 'transfers' stood in front of the door waiting. They heard some song and yells, like 'GRYFFINDOR' or 'RAVENCLAW'. Then Dumbledore started his speech.

"…Now, allow me to introduce our this years addition. Transfer students from America and Japan!" Dumbledore announced, as the door opened and they walked in. The Great Hall is really great. It was the biggest thing Naruto has seen, the ceiling looked like the night skies and candles floated in the middle of air. McGonagall came back with a small piece of paper and started to call:

"Asakura, Yoh." Yoh came up and sat on the chair. McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"**Hmm, this is very interesting. A shaman, haven't seen those in a while. You are brave and loyal, very strong and protective****, as you're guardian spirit. Yes, there is only one place for you…GRYFFINDOR!" **the hat announced. The Gryffindor table cheered for getting a transfer student.

"Fenton, Daniel." Danny went up to the chair and allowed the hat to be seated on his head.

"**My, my. You are brave, loyal and have great power, but use it to protect others. Yes****, I know where you will fit very well…GRYFFINDOR!" **the hat announced again. Again cheers from Gryffindor sounded as Danny walked to them.

"Long, Jacob." Jake went to the chair for the sorting.

"**A dragon with human skin? I have herd about them, but not yet seen any. You are brave, but sometimes selfish, but you are ready to even get in trouble just to save a friend****. Yes…GRYFFINDOR!" **the hat announced again. Again cheers from Gryffindor table.

"Mamoru, Chiro." McGonagall said. He walked to the chair and sat on it. He felt the hat entering his mind.

"**You are not from this planet? I have never looked threw other planet creature minds. Anyway, you are brave and selfless****, ready to save the ones you see as family…GRYFFINDOR!" **the hat announced. Chiro made his way to the tale.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto." McGonagall said.

"That's me! Believe it!" Naruto said, making the others roll their eyes. He ran up to the hat.

"**MERLINS PANTS! You have suffered dearly as a child, but still wish too protect the ones who wanted you dead. You are more loyal then any Hufflepluff, brighter, then any Ravenclaw, you won't do anything that will harm you're friends and you are braver then the entire Gryffindor house combined. But, where to put you? I know… GRYFFINDOR!" **the hat roared, as Naruto ran to the others.

"Wiljams, Natasha." McGonagall called her. She walked to the chair and got the hat on her head.

"**Hmm, you are brave, a fighter, never give up for you're friends. Yes, you are a true GRYFFINDOR!" **the hat said, as the Gryffindor table cheered. They got all the transfer students! Dumbledore got up again.

"Now that all the transfer students are sorted, met our new professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Dolores Umbrige. The Quiditch try-outs…" Dumbledore began, when he interrupted, by a _'Hem, hem'. _Everyone turned their attention to the new DADA professor.

"Thank you for my introduction Headmaster. It is good to be in Hogwarts again…" (A/N: I will NOT do Umbriges speech!) Umbrige finally sat down.

"Thank you for that speech. Now let us tuck in!" Dumbledore said as food appeared on the tables. The 'transfers' have seen a lot of things, but this was a first timer. The food was amazing and they enjoyed it.

"How do you like Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked.

"This place is far beyond amazing!" Naruto said.

"I'm glad you like it." Hermione said.

"Who wouldn't?" Jake asked.

"Personally, I think this is the greatest place on this planet." Danny said.

"Coming from a kid, who wants to be an astronaut." Natasha said.

"Oh, shut it Natasha." Danny said. They all enjoyed dinner and met Ron's sister Ginny, his two older brothers: Fred and George and Neville Longbottom. After dinner they went to the Gryffindor common room for some nice sleep. But not before, Harry arguing with Seamus Finnegan. Naruto and Danny had to restrain them both. But mainly everything went calm and quite, as they fell asleep.

Hi! READ&REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed it! READ&REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, Danny Phantom, SRMTHFG, Totally Spies, Shaman King, or AD: JL, but I do own Natasha.**

"Normal Talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases or sign or jutsu or a spell or an attack'_

"**Kyuubi or pissed of person or someone's Inner"**

**First Day.**

It was 5:00 in the morning. Naruto was in the Forbidden Forest, training, when the others came.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Danny asked.

"I'm training. If I'm going to be the next Hokage, I have got to be in peek condition." Naruto said. They watched him do some tai-jutsu moves.

"Mind if we join in?" Chiro asked.

"Huh?" The others asked.

"Well we gotta be in good fighting condition. So we must train. Besides, this place seems alright." Chiro explained.'

"He has a point. If we train, we will be better in case of a fight." Amidamaru said.

"Okay. You can join in." Naruto said.

"Sweet. Dragon up!" Jake transformed into his dragon form and took off into the skies.

"Going Ghost!" Danny said, as he turned into his ghost form and flew off to have a sky fight with Jake.

"Amidamaru. Spirit Form. Spirit Control." Yoh said as he put Amidamaru into his sword. Natasha and Chiro just turned into their suits. Yoh decided to fight with Naruto. Natasha decided to fight with Chiro.

~Danny and Jake~

Danny was trying to figure out how to win this spar, because Jake is good.

"You're good." Danny said.

"Yeah. Plenty fight's in the skies and I have many moves." Jake said as he shot a fire ball. Danny went intangible and shot ghost rays at him. Jake avoids it.

"Man, you are awesome. Must have been a lot of fights." Danny said.

"Not that much, but plenty." Jake said and he made a chi-copy. Both Jakes attacked. Danny made a copy too and took one-on-one.

"For a copy, you're though." Danny said, as they both wrestled.

"Not bad yourself." Jake said, as he used his tail to get him of.

"Now that was unexpected. Gotta hand it to you." Danny said, as he extended his arm for a handshake.

"Thanks." Jake took it and Danny threw him on the ground. Jakes chi-copy disappeared.

"Not too good with surprise attacks, are you?" Danny asked, as he disappeared too. The real ones kept wrestling.

~Yoh and Naruto~

Naruto was using his _Shadow Clones_ to defeat Yoh, but it seemed that Yoh has eyes even in the back of his head. Naruto tried to use his _Rasengan_ to break his defence, but Yoh used _Block _to block the attack. Then he used _Celestial Strike _on Naruto, but he turned into a plume of smoke. Naruto came out and made 4 more _Shadow Clones_, and then he used _Transformation Jutsu_ and transformed into…the _Sexy Jutsu_. Now there stood 4 female, naked Naruto's, with smoke covering her private places.

"What is wrong Yoh-kun?" They all asked him. Yoh couldn't believe his eyes.

"What?" They asked again. Then they heard a thump. But it wasn't Yoh. It was Amidamaru! He passed out from this moment.

"Somehow, I doubt you where aiming for Amidamaru." Yoh said, as Naruto went back to normal.

"I didn't know it can affect ghosts." Naruto said. Amidamaru came back to his senses.

"Man, you have fought in a war, but you fainted when you saw naked girls." Yoh said.

"I was caught by surprise." Amidamaru said. Naruto just shook his head.

~Natasha and Chiro~

Chiro decided to go easy on her, but soon learned that is a mistake. He tried to use _Thunder Punch _and hit her, but she avoided it. He jumped up activating_ Lightning Kick, _but she hid behind a tree and jumped on him. She held him like some bad guy. Chiro moved, so that he can break free, but she used her Eye-Lash Net gadget, to trap him.

"Giving up?" Natasha asked.

"Keep dreaming." Chiro said and broke free. He attacked with _Chiro Spearo, _but she used her All-Weather Protector Umbrella, so it didn't hit her.

"Had enough?" She kept asking.

"Not in a million years." Chiro told her and attacked with _Monkey Fu._ She avoided the attack, but it hit Naruto's Shadow Clones and both Danny and Jake.

"Oh Shugazoom!" Chiro said. They ran towards them.

"Are you two okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Danny said as he turned back to normal.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't planning on hitting you guys!" Chiro apologised.

"Hey, don't sweat. I got a lot harder then that." Jake said. Natasha checked her watch.

"If everyone is fine, we should go back. It's already 7:00. Class starts at 9:00." They all went to their dorms to find only Hermione up and reading. Danny used his ghost powers to get pass her. They all went to their trunks and changed into their Gryffindor robes. Natasha first walked down, pretending to be tired (She made it look like she is still sleeping in her bed).

"Oh. Good morning Hermione." Natasha said. Hermione turned her attention from her book away to see the only girl transfer.

"Good morning Natasha. Sleep well?" Hermione asked.

"Like a rock." Natasha answered. Then the other American transfers came down and they went to breakfast together. After 10 minutes the Japanese transfers and Ron and Harry came also down. They all walked to the Great Hall, to see that Jake, Danny and Natasha were discussing something.

"Hey guys. McGonagall gave us these so that we give them to you." Danny gave them their schedules. They sat down and read them.

"Blimey! Look at today! Potions, History of Magic, Divination, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Snape, Binns, Trewlany and that Umbrige woman all in one day!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't think it's that bad." Danny tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, right. What do you have?" Ron asked. Danny, Chiro, Yoh and Naruto have the same schedules as Ron and Harry, but Jake and Natasha has the same as Hermione.

"Well, we will know someone in our classes." Jake said, as they went to their Potions class. When they saw Snape, they knew he was not a good friend and wrote him on the possible-enemy list. He asked them questions about potions that 5th years aren't suppose to learn, but thank the heavens for Natasha's in case of anything over reading and Jakes natural knowledge about magic, they didn't look like some morons. As soon as class ended they ran out.

"Man, he is nuts!" Chiro said.

"I know. Even my mythology teacher back at my old school isn't that crazy." Jake said.

"We have history now." Yoh said. They expected to see and hear amazing facts about magic's history, but where greatly disappointed, but had at least a nice nap. Divination was very unique. But Natasha and Jake went to Runes with Hermione, so they don't know it. But Naruto, Danny, Chiro and Yoh, even Amidamaru, agreed: this is so stupid. Trewlany was a nightmare. She was talking about the Dream Oracle, until she looks the 'transfer' direction and screamed.

"My word! You will have horrid futures. You're lives are already tortured and yet they will be more difficult. Many deaths." She said as she sat down. They looked between themselves.

"That was the weirdest class ever." Danny said. They all agreed.

Now, DADA time. When they entered the classroom, they got bad vibes. They saw Umbrige sitting in her chair, looking likes a toad.

"Oh, Kami. One of my summon toads must have gotten loose." Naruto said, as the 'transfers' stiffed a giggle. Class started and Umbrige stood up from her chair, but looked like she was still sitting.

Good afternoon class." She said in a sickly honeyed voice. There were a few mumbles from the class.

"Tut, tut. That is no way to speak. Let's try again. Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbrige." The class chanted back.

"There now, that wasn't hard. Please put you're wands away and take you're books out and open page 5. Does everyone have _Defensive Magical Theory_?" The class said something incorrect.

"No, no. When I ask, you must say "Yes, Professor Umbrige" or "No, Professor Umbrige"."

"Yes, Professor Umbrige." The class chanted, while Naruto said 'No, Professor Umbrige'. They all read the book, but many saw that there where was nothing written about using them. They lifted their heads up to see Hermione holding her hand up. Umbrige seems to be ignoring her. When more then half of the class was looking at her, Umbrige decided to ask:

"You have a question dear?"

"Not about the chapter." Hermione said.

"What is the problem?" Umbrige asked in her sugar voice.

"There is nothing written about using spells." Hermione said and many checked to see that she was right.

'_Finally.' _Came a thought from the heroes.

"Using spells. I see no reason in using spells in my classroom miss?" Umbrige asked.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

"Does that mean we won't be using any spells in class?" Harry asked.

"You're hand is not up mister Potter." Umbrige said. Natasha lifted her hand.

"Yes, miss?" Umbrige called her.

"Natasha Wiljams. What is the purpose of this class if we won't learn anything about using them?" Natasha asked.

"You won't be using them, because there is no reason to learn them." Umbrige said.

"What if we get attacked?" Harry asked.

"What would attack such children like you?" Umbrige asked.

"Maybe Voldemort?" Harry asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, Voldemort-teme would attack even us transfer students." Naruto said.

"That's true." Danny said and got approving nods from the other heroes.

"Silence. There are rumours that a certain dark wizard is back. It-is-a-lie." Umbrige said.

"It's not a lie! I saw him! I fought him!" Harry yelled.

"Detention mister Potter! I repeat: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not back." Umbrige said.

"So you will lie about him being back and let innocent people die?" Chiro asked.

"No one will die. Because he isn't back." Umbrige said in a not so sugar voice.

"He is!" Harry yelled.

"He is NOT!" Umbrige yelled.

"Why are you lying? If Harry says he's back, why aren't you at least on high alert?" Naruto asked. Naruto's features were slowly changing. His whisker marks became thicker and pronounced, his nails became longer and his eyes where becoming some what reddish. Danny, seeing that this is not good, elbowed him in the ribs. Naruto changed back.

Time Skip: Evening-

Everything was fine…NOT! Harry, Naruto and Chiro got detention from Umbrige, a lecture from McGonagall and Harry got some yelling from the Gryffindor team's captain. The detention was at 5 o'clock, so they tried to eat fast, so that they could make it not empty stomachs. They walked to Umbriges office and Harry knocked on it.

"Come in." Sounded a very disgusting sugar voice. They walked in to see the room was in bright pink! The walls, the curtains, and the couch it all was pink. There where pictures of kittens in Technicolor. Umbrige was sitting at her desk, with her pink clothes like a perfect camouflage for this area.

"Good evening mister Potter, Uzumaki and Mamoru." Umbrige said.

"Evening." All the boys chorused.

"Please sit down." Umbrige said, as she motioned to the 3 chairs. They took of their bags and sat down.

"Today we will be writing lines. No, not with you're quill, but a special mine." Umbrige said; as they bent down to take their quills. Umbrige gave them some weird quills with a very sharp point.

"Now you must write: 'I must not tell lies'." Umbrige said.

"How many times?" Chiro asked.

"Enough times to make the message _sink in_." Umbrige said. They where about to start, when they noticed.

"You didn't give us any ink." Harry said. Umbrige leaned closer and said:

"You won't need any." This made Naruto and Chiro worried. Naruto first wrote it and saw that the quill is using his blood and scratched the words on the back of his hand. Chiro saw this and started to write, slower than Naruto. The carved words weren't that painful, since they have felt a lot more painful things, but they heard Harry gasp, which meant that he wasn't used to such pain. They kept writing, but only Harry was in pain. After few hours Umbrige made them stop.

"Hand." She said. They showed their hands. She smiled widely, when she saw that Harry's hand was bleeding badly. However, her smile died down, when she saw Chiro's hand: it was only a very small cut (Yay, for Power Primate Healing abilities). But her smile disappeared, when she saw Naruto's hand. There was nothing on it! She frowned very deep at it and let them go. Harry was still nursing his hand, but Naruto and Chiro didn't even look at their hands.

"Don't you feel the pain?" Harry asked.

"What pain?" Both Japanese 'transfers' asked.

"From those cuts." Harry said.

"What cuts?" Naruto asked and showed his hand. It was smooth and no trace of any cut at all.

"Oh, these cuts?" Chiro said and showed his hand. There where only small and unnoticeable marks. Harry was dumbfounded at this.

"But, how? You wrote as much as I." Harry said.

"Each heals differently." Naruto said. Harry was still a bit shaken at the fact that they have practically nothing. They reached the common room and went in. Harry went straight to bed, while Naruto and Chiro said they have something important to do. After Harry left, the other's came out.

"Anything we should know?" Yoh asked.

"Maybe. Umbrige is using some weird quills that writes with our blood and leaves cuts on our hands." Naruto said. Chiro showed his hand.

"We didn't get much, since my Power primate Healing abilities healed them." Chiro explained.

"And Kyuubi used his chakra to heal my hand. But Harry doesn't have any power or demon, so he has those cuts very bad." Naruto said. They so didn't like it.

"What do these quills look like? I could try to find any and we could find out about them." Danny said.

"They look like normal quills mostly, but they have a very sharp point." Chiro said.

"And they smell like blood." Naruto said. They looked at him, like he grew two heads.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You can smell blood?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I have enhanced senses more than any other shinobi has. Probably because of Kyuubi." Naruto said. They still looked at him, but soon they went to bed. Well Danny first went to find at least one quill, then go to bed. He found them and took one vey carefully and went to his room. He hid it under his pillow and went to sleep.

Hi! READ&REVIEW! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**H****i! I decided to this the first time. Take it away!**

**Danny: WinxPossible, doesn't owns 'Danny Phantom'…**

**Chiro: or SRMTHFG…**

**Jake: or 'American Dragon: Jake Long'…**

**Yoh: or 'Shaman King'…**

**Naruto: or 'Naruto'…**

**Harry: or 'Harry Potter'…**

**Natasha: or 'Totally Spies', but she does own me.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases or jutsu or an attack or a spell'_

"**Kyuubi or pissed of person or someone's Inner"**

**Minor Mishaps.**

It was already a week since school has started. Hermione spent most of her time in the library, trying to find something about other country magic schools. So far, nothing. She was getting suspicious about the transfers. She went to the Great Hall to get Ron and Harry.

"Blimey! What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked as she dragged them away from the transfers.

"The transfers." Hermione said.

"What about them?" Harry asked.

"I tried to find something about other country schools. But I couldn't find anything!" Hermione said.

"So? Maybe Hogwarts doesn't have information about other schools like that." Harry said.

"I think something is up." Hermione said. They walked back to the Great Hall, to see that Danny and Chiro where talking, by the door.

"Not going to happen. She won't find anything." Danny said. Chiro looked unsure.

"How do you know? She practically lives there!" Chiro said. Danny shook his head.

"She won't find anything, because I took out all the books and hid them someplace she won't think of in a million years." Danny said.

"Hope you are right." Chiro said as they went to the common room. The Golden Trio watched them with suspicious eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" Hermione asked.

"They could be talking about millions of things. Why do you think they where talking about us?" Harry asked.

"Because, I lately saw Chiro in the library watching me." Hermione explained. Ron and Harry looked like they still don't get it.

"Even if he is looking at you, who said he is spying on you?" Ron asked. Hermione opened her mouth to explain, but closed again, understanding that she doesn't have any proof.

After lunch was Potions. Today they where suppose to make some sort of potion that makes you feel better. Everyone has already got to the last stage of the potion. Jake and Yoh where making the potion real quick. That is, until Jake sneezes from the too much powder he inhaled. He shot some fire into the cauldron. The potion started to weirdly move and bubble.

"Ah, Professor Snape." Jake called.

"What is it Long?" Snape asked.

"Our potion." Jake said. The potion erupted from the cauldron and hit everyone. Except Jake, who used his dragon wings, Danny, who turned intangible, Yoh, who used Amidamaru in his sword he hides under his robes, Chiro, who used Power Primate to make a shield, and Naruto, who used a Shadow Clone. The rest was covered in purple goo.

"Mister Long, detention and 50 points from Gryffindor." Snape said. Natasha shot them such a glare, that if looks could kill, they would be a pile of burnt ash.

After Potions.

"That was an accident. How was I supposed to know that it will happen?" Jake asked.

"Maybe next time sneeze somewhere else besides the cauldron? Malfoy's but perhaps?" Natasha said.

"But it wasn't that bad. I had worse." Jake said.

"Somehow I doubt you had purple goo in you're hair." Natasha said.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for my Shadow Clone, I would have been also gooey." Naruto said.

"Shhhh. Not so loud." Danny says and points to Hermione.

"She suspects something." They turned their heads a bit to see her watching them. They nodded, knowing they must keep a low profile for now.

-Time Skip: Evening-

It was evening and everyone was doing homework. Well, except Naruto.

"Come on! Why do we have so much homework? I didn't have this much back in the Academy!" Naruto yells. Hermione looked at him.

"What 'academy'?" She asked. Naruto just understood, that he blurted out.

"Oh. My old school. It has the name Konoha Academy." Naruto said, changing the English 'Leaf' to the Japanese 'Konoha'. Hermione nodded, remembering this for her research. Once Chiro finished his homework, he went to talk to the Team, by the two-way mirror.

"How's Shugazoom?" He asked.

"Quite. I don't remember it being so quite ever." Nova said.

"Must be boring." Chiro said.

"Kid, you don't know how right you are." Sprx said.

"How's it going?" Otto asked Chiro told them about from the first day to this day.

"How did you land into detention?" Gibson asked.

"Well, I kind of agreed with Harry and Naruto, Umbrige didn't like it, so she gave us detention." Chiro explained.

"That still wasn't such a good idea." Gibson said.

"I voiced my thoughts and I landed with my charge." Chiro said.

"Any way, Hermione is suspecting something. Danny already hid every book, that he could find give any one away, but she still heard some conversations, to think we work for Voldemort." Chiro told them his thoughts.

"I still don't get it. Why do people fear his name? That ain't even scary." Sprx said.

"Yeah, but they are also weak, and any proof of power can easily scare them." Chiro said.

"Still, that name isn't giving us any shivers." Nova said.

"I gotta go. See ya later." Chiro said good bye and the mirror went of.

Danny got his owl to send some mails to his friends back at Amity Park.

"Nice owl." Harry said.

"Thanks. You're owl is pretty nice too." Danny said.

"Her name is Hedwig." Harry said.

"My owls name is Phantom." Danny said. Harry looked a little confused.

"Why did you call you're owl like a ghost?" Harry asked.

"Well he has those tips and eyes that look like Danny Phantoms." Danny said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"A teen-ghost hero and protector of my home town Amity Park. He protects us from evil ghosts." Danny explained.

"But how can he fight if he can't touch anything?" Harry asked.

"He can become intangible, but he is also tangible." Danny said.

"But how is that possible?" Harry kept asking.

"Don't know. Maybe there are different types of ghosts." Danny said his theory.

Natasha was in her room examining the quill Danny got. It was unusual and she could bet a million dollars this is illegal. She compared it to all the quills in her books, but found nothing yet. Saphira mewed; indicating that someone is coming and Natasha hid all her books and took out her Hunger Games book. Hermione walked in and saw Natasha on her bed reading a book.

"What are you reading?"

"Hunger Games." Natasha answered.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's a fiction story from an author about the possible future for us." Natasha said. Hermione nodded and climbed into her bed. Natasha turned of the lights soon after.

Yoh was watching the skies with Naruto and Amidamaru.

"It's sure peaceful here." Naruto said.  
>"I could sleep here, if I didn't want to get wet from the rain." Yoh said.<p>

"Its nights like these I feel free from all worries." Amidamaru said.

"Yeah. Nothing, like some sky gazing to get those worries of." Yoh said. They saw Jake flying threw the skies.

"He can't live with out some flying, can he?" Naruto asked.

"I doubt that." Yoh said. After 10 minutes they got back in and went to sleep. Jake followed soon after.

**Danny: This was interesting.**

**Natasha: Except for the goo.**

**Jake: I said I'm sorry.**

**Natasha: Yeah right.**

**Chiro: This could take a while**

**Naruto: (eating ramen) I agree.**

**Yoh: Where did you get the ramen?**

**Naruto: I have a stack with me, to last a year.**

**The others: o-O**

**Naruto: What?**

**Natasha: That has to be a big stack with you're appetite.**

**Danny: No kidding.**

**Naruto: SHUT UP!**

**Chiro, Jake and Yoh: READ&REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**H****i! Hope you liked the last chapter. Here is chapter 7! Take it away!**

**Chiro: Gladly. WinxPossible doesn't own SRMTHFG…**

**Danny: or 'Danny Phantom'…**

**Yoh: or 'Shaman King'…**

**Jake: or 'American Dragon: Jake Long'…**

**Naruto: or 'Naruto'…**

**Harry: or 'Harry Potter'…**

**Natasha: or ''Totally Spies', but she does owns me.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases or jutsu or a spell or an attack__ or a sign'_

"**Kyuubi or pissed of person or someone's Inner"**

**More Slips.**

Hermione was in the library trying to figure out where and what is 'Konoha Academy', since Naruto said that is his old school. She checked every single book about magic academy's, but still nothing. She was ready to pull her hair out. Unknown to her, Danny was watching her from the ceiling, in his ghost mode, invisible. He hid every book that could give them away, but it seemed that Hermione was still trying to find at least a small piece of information. Danny was checking if any book meant any danger for them and found one. _'History of Konahagukure No Sato'. _'Konahagukure No Sato' means 'Hidden Leaf Village'. This could give away Naruto! Danny flew to that book and took it before Hermione saw it. He flew back to the ceiling, checking what info the book contained. The name was true; it is the history of the Leaf, from the foundation to the Kyuubi attack. First, Danny thought that wouldn't give Naruto away, but then he saw the Yondaimes picture. He looked like Naruto! Then Danny remembered.

'_Of course they look the same. Naruto is the Yondaimes son. How did I forget that?' _Danny mentally asked himself. He took the book and hid it with the other books. Hermione was still searching, but with no results. She decided to find out a bit more with some slips from the 'transfers'. She was going back to the common room, when she bumped into Danny, who was going to the library.

"Yikes. Sorry, didn't want to bump in." Danny apologiesed.

"No, it's okay. I should have watched where I was going." Hermione said. Then she got a little suspicious.

"What are going to do in the library?" She asked. Danny didn't even flinch a muscle, like she expected.

"I was thinking on reading some more, for history, since I fell asleep during class." Danny said.

"Oh. We are at troll and goblins wars right now." Hermione helped him out about the subject.

"Thanks." Danny said and went to the history section.

Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room to see that Fred was trying to win Naruto in arm wrestling. George was helping him, but still Naruto was about to win.

"Ha! We told you to bet on Naruto. There is no way they can beet him." Jake said. Fred and George were sweating and panting from the wrestling, but Naruto looks like he could continue this for a while.

"What is going on here?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry turned his attention away from the match to answer.

"Fred and George started to say that with their new experimental potion of strength, no one can defeat them, Naruto got interested and said that they wouldn't stand a chance against with him, even with the potion. The accepted the challenge. Fred drank the potion and started to wrestle Naruto, who didn't drink anything. After 5 minutes with Naruto toying with him, George went to help. Now they are as you see." Harry explained. Hermione watched. Naruto was slowly making them loose. The twins where sweating, but he looked like having fun and have no problems about the opponents strength. He even yawned dramatically! Then he slammed their hands down.

"I win!" Naruto yelled. Many Gryffindor who betted on the twins, now were paying Naruto money. Fred and George couldn't believe it.

"How…did you…defeat us?" Fred asked still panting.

"Yeah…you didn't…use any…potion." George said. Naruto looked at them.

"I don't need any potion. I trained since I was little and have no problems with arm wrestling." Naruto said.

"I have an idea." George said. Fred looked at him and they talked their usual twin eye-contact way. They both grinned.

"What?" Ron asked.

"How strong are you?" George asked. Naruto looked at them. He shrugged.

"I don't know." Naruto said.

"How much can you bench?" Fred asked. Naruto thought a moment.

"I don't know, but my minimum is 300." Naruto said. The twins grinned.

"Do you think you could beat Malfoys goons?" George asked.

"I could take them both with one hand! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Perfect! How about we do a bet with Malfoy?" Fred said. Naruto look stunned, and then he grinned with the most fox-like smile anyone has ever seen.

"I agree." Naruto said, still grinning. They went down to find Malfoy. They found him trash talking some first years.

"MALFOY!" Fred and George yelled. Malfoy turned.

"What?"

"We have a bet." Fred started.

"A good one." George continued. Malfoy looked intrigued.

"What kind of bet?" He asked.

"Arm wrestling. Versus you're goons." Fred said.

"You against Crabbe and Goyle?" Malfoy said with a disbelieving look.

"Not us. Him." George said as he showed Naruto. Malfoy and his gonns broke out in laughter.

"You must be joking. He doesn't stand a chance!" Malfoy said.

"Are you scared of a bet?" Naruto asked. Malfoy stopped laughing.  
>"What did you say?" He asked.<p>

"Are you afraid to bet?" Naruto asked.

"Fine. Crabbe, Goyle get him." Malfoy said. They went over to a bench with a table. Crabbe went first.

"What are we betting on?" Malfoy asked.

"60 galleons." Fred said. Malfoy looked confident about his victory. They gave the start. Naruto's hand didn't even move, when Crabbe tried to move it. He tried again and nothing. Goyle went to help. Even with both of their strength, Naruto's hand didn't move.  
>"Is this some trick?" Malfoy asked.<p>

"No, not at all." George said. After 5 minutes, Naruto slammed Crabbe's and Goyle's hands into the table.

"YES!" The 3 Gryffindors exclaimed. Malfoy couldn't believe it. He lost to some Gryffindor.

"Pay up." The twins said. Malfoy did what he said he would do and left for the common rooms. Fred and George counted and split up the money between the 3. The twins walked back to the common room, but Naruto suddenly disappeared. He turned to see Danny, Chiro, Natasha, Yoh and Jake staring at him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You just won Malfoys goons." Danny said.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto was not getting it. Natasha palmed herself.

"Don't you get it? No one can be able to do that here!" Chiro said.

"So? They are weak. I can take them on again. You know that." Naruto said.

"We know that. You did something others wouldn't be able to do. Hermione is already suspicious about us! We don't need any more slips." Jake said. Then Naruto understood why they where so mad.

"Even so, they can't do anything about it now. Besides, don't you want to show them too?" Naruto asked.

"We do." Jake said.

"But not so open." Yoh said.

"Just watch it next time." Chiro said. Naruto nodded and understood. They went back to the common room. Hermione was under Harry's Invisibility Cloak and heard everything they said. They where hiding something. But what? She will find out.

**Me: How do you like it?**

**Danny: Interesting.**

**Jake: Not bad. But that Hermione is getting very suspicious.**

**Naruto: Woo-Hoo! Beat those 2 morons! YEAH! Wait, how did I get so much strength?**

**Me: I made you able to have a bit more strength then Sakura.**

**Naruto: I'm even tougher then Sakura!**

**Chiro: Is he sane?**

**Yoh: I think he's insane.**

**Naruto: SHUT UP or I'll go demon!**

**Me: Don't you dare!**

**Natasha: READ & REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**D****anny: WinxPosible doesn't own 'Danny Phantom'…**

**Chiro: Or 'SRMTHFG'…**

**Jake: Or 'American Dragon: Jake Long'…**

**Yoh: Or 'Shaman King'…**

**Naruto: Or 'Naruto'…**

**Harry: Or 'Harry Potter'…**

**Natasha: Or 'Totally Spies', but she does own me.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases or sign or attack or jutsu or a spell'_

"**Kyuubi or pissed of person or ****someone's Inner"**

**What Was That?**

Gryffindor tower, 5th year girls dorms.

Hermione woke up at 6:00. She wanted to do some more research about the 'transfers'. She looked threw the window and something fly by. She went to the window and looked threw it. Something red and green was being followed by something white and black. Hermione tried to see what it is, but couldn't. She turned her gaze to the Forbidden Forest and saw something yellow move towards some white glow and something green attacking something fast and blue. She tried to understand what they where, but couldn't. After 5 minutes they stopped and got together. They seem to be discussing something. After some time they walked towards the castle. Hermione took a closer look, but only could make out a red, with green spikes dragon and some sort of ancient warrior floating in mid-air. They where walking towards Hogwarts! Hermione took her wand and ran towards the main entrance. When she reached there she saw a group of weird people. There was some weird boy in orange and black clothes with a samurai type mask on (A/N: That is Yoh. His friends sent him a samurai type mask matching his battle outfit) , a weird looking person in some weird armour with a fox mask (A/N: That is Naruto. Tsunade sent him an ANBU uniform), some kid in white and orange, as well on his face white paint (A/N: Don't tell me you don't who that is), a big red dragon, with green spikes, a white haired kid in a black and white jumpsuit with a white D and P, and some girl in a blue jumpsuit with a blue helmet on (A/N: That would be Natasha. She got a new gadget and she wanted to test it out) covering her head completely.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, as she pointed her wand towards them.

"We are who we are. We don't wish to fight you." The girl in blue said.

"What are you doing at Hogwarts?" Hermione kept asking, thinking these are some new Death Eaters.

"We do what we do." The girl said and tried to get in. Hermione moved her wand towards her.

"Don't you dare go inside." Hermione told her. The girl looked at her. Then she grabbed Hermione's hand. She knocked the wand out of her hands. Hermione tried to hit back, but the girl was far quicker. She nailed her onto the ground. Hermione saw her wand and tried to reach it, but she got knocked out.

"Was that necessary Naruto?" The girl asked.

"What? She was about to get her wand." Naruto said.

"But hitting that hard with you're kunais not sharp point?" Natasha said, as she examined Hermione's head where Naruto hit her. There was some blood spilling out.

"She is alive. Nothing to worry about." Naruto defended. Jake checked her with his dragon eyes.

"But you could have given her a concussion." Jake said. Danny, Chiro and Yoh looked closer.

"He's right." Chiro said.

"We got have to get her to the Hospital Wing." Yoh said. Danny picked Hermione up and flew towards the Hospital Wing. Madam Pompfrey heard a knock and she went to see who it was. When she opened the door, she gasped. Miss Granger was unconscious and bleeding. She started to work on her condition. Danny watched from the ceiling invisible. Seeing that Hermione was in good hands he left to the others.

"Well?" Chiro asked.

"She's in the Hospital Wing." Danny said and turned back to normal. Chiro also tuned back and they went to the others.

Natasha was in the common room reading about some spells, when Ron and Harry came down.

"Morning Natasha." Harry said.

"Morning Harry and Ron." Natasha said. Ron looked around.

"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Don't know. I woke up and saw her bed empty. Maybe she already went to breakfast." Natasha said. Harry and Ron went to the Great Hall, soon after did the 'transfers'. They walked inside the Great Hall, but didn't see Hermione. They assumed that she was in the library. They walked to Transfiguration, thinking Hermione is there. But she wasn't. Harry and Ron went to McGonagall, thinking maybe she knows where Hermione is.

"Professor McGonagall. Where is Hermione?" Ron asked. McGonagall looked at them.

"Miss Granger is in the Hospital Wing." McGonagall said.

"What? How did she get there?" Harry asked.

"She was found unconscious by the Hospital Wing entrance. Someone left her there." McGonagall said.

"How did she get knocked out?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. But what ever did it, it wasn't magic, but a muggle way of doing it." McGonagall said. The 'transfers' heard what they are talking about. If the Deputy-Headmistress knows about this, so does the Headmaster. They sure hoped they aren't in trouble.

"I wish to know is, why did you attacked Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. They looked between themselves and Naruto decided to tell the truth.

"I knocked her out. She found us after our morning training, when we where going back to the school. She must have thought we where enemy's. Natasha disarmed her, but I knocked her out with mu kunai, but not the sharp point."

"Did she recognize any of you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe me. I wasn't wearing any particular masks or any facial transformation, just hair a bit different and white paint and orange lines." Chiro said.

"But she didn't say that was you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, she didn't." Chiro said. Dumbledore looked at them.

"I understand, Naruto did what was supposed to be done, because if he didn't, then she might recognize someone." Dumbledore said. They thought about it and knew he was right. If Hermione would have stayed a bit longer conscious, then she would have figured them out!

"Seems that wasn't so unneeded after all." Jake said towards Naruto.

"Now, you must go and act, like you just found out about Miss Grangers state." Dumbledore said. They nodded, well Naruto bowed, and they went to their next class.

**Me: So?**

**Natasha: Nice, but the hit was not needed.**

**Naruto: Hey! If I didn't she would figure us out in minutes!**

**Jake: But hitting her that hard?**

**Yoh: She could have figured us out, but couldn't we use some jutsu in you're arsenal?**

**Naruto: What? A gen-jutsu?**

**Chiro: Like a gen-jutsu.**

**Naruto: I'm not a master at gen-jutsu.**

**Danny: At what are you a master?**

**Jake: (snickers)**

**Naruto: SHUT UP!**

**Yoh, Natasha and Chiro: READ & REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**D****anny: WinxPossible doesn't own anything or anyone, except for Natasha.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases or jutsu or sign or an attack or a spell'_

"**Kyuubi or pissed of person or someone's Inner**

**Who did it?**

The 'transfers' went to the Hospital Wing to see Hermione. Harry and Ron were already there.

"Hi guys." Hermione greeted them. She had a small bandage around her head where Naruto hit her.

"Hey Hermione!" Natasha said.

"Yo, how's it going Hermion." Jake asked his usual way.

"How are you feeling?" Chiro asked. Hermione smiled a bit.

"I'm fine. Just a little dazed." Hermione said and rubbed her head a bit.

"Who knocked you out anyway?" Ron asked.

"One of those weird people." Hermione said.

"What people?" Harry asked.

"I saw some people coming here. There was a red dragon, a girl in full blue suit and helmet, some kid with white hair in a black jumpsuit, a person in black and orange clothes with a matching samurai mask, a guy in some strange armor with a fox mask and a boy our age in white and orange clothes." Hermione said. The 'transfers' got worried. She remembered how they looked. This was bad.

"That girl in blue caught my arm and knocked my wand out, but she didn't knock me out. But I don't remember who." Hermione said.

"Who were they?" Harry asked.

"The girl said: 'We are who we are'. I don't know what it means." Hermione said.

"Could they be Death Eaters?" Ron asked.

"Maybe, but none of them had a wand. They seem to be use to more physical way of fighting. The only thing magical was that dragon; the others looked like normal people." Hermione said.

"What or who could they are?" Harry asked.

"Maybe they are just some weird people from around?" Naruto asked.

"But, they weren't muggles. They walked to Hogwarts, like they could see it." Hermione said.

"So they aren't muggles. But what are they? Besides the dragon. Dragons are magical." Jake said. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and fell asleep. Madam Pompfrey shooed them out. They where walking to their DADA class, which was pointless.

"I don't get it. Why would those people come to Hogwarts, but only knock one out who just came out and disappear, if they where walking to Hogwarts?" Harry said.

"Maybe, their target wasn't anyone in Hogwarts." Yoh said.

"But then, what?" Ron asked. Yoh shrugged his shoulders.

"I think we should keep a look out for those people. They could be still here." Harry said. He didn't know how close they where.


	10. Chapter 10

**J****ake: Yo, WP doesn't own anything, expect for Natasha.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases or jutsu or sign or an attack or a spell'_

"**Kyuubi or pissed of person or someone's Inner**

**What just happened?**

3 days later. Nothing weird happened and Hermione had to stay in the Hospital Wing, because she has a concussion. So Ron was using Natasha for his homework. But she already has Danny's, Yoh's, Naruto's and Chiro's. At least Jake was helping her. Good thing he understands magic, better then her and they did it quickly.

"Please Natasha! Do it for a friend!" Ron kept begging. Natasha was barely holding from strangling him.

"Ron, I said that I won't help. I got lots of other things to do." Natasha said.

"But please!" Ron tried. Danny was surprised that he is still alive, because if someone annoys Natasha for to long, she will attack them. Natasha just ran her hands threw her hair in frustration. She took and turned on her iPod (A/N: All of her tech works on ecto energy, she thought it would be better, so that is how everything works, since it isn't electricity.) and turned on 'My December' by Linkin Park, to relax. But Ron's voice was still sounding, even threw the earphones.

'_I have got to get earphones, like Yoh's.' _She thought.

"Alright! I will help, but you will write, I will just say." Natasha said. Ron grimaced, but agreed, better this way then figuring out on his own. Danny was quit surprised. Natasha agreed to help, but with Ron writing. That was so like her, if she agrees on something, the beggar must do it mostly. Ron soon found out that she is sadistic in helping. She made him to write, all of those words she said. That was hard, since her American accent was making it difficult to understand some words.

"I'm going to sleep." Naruto said, but the 'transfers' knew that he was going to sleep. They made a code: if he was actually going to sleep, he would say: 'I am going to bed.'

"I'm coming with you." Jake said. They went to their room and made a chi-copy/Shadow Clone and made it look like they are sleeping. Actually Naruto went to do some midnight training, Jake just joined in by flying, discovering that for a non-magical creature, Naruto is really fast on feet. They went like this for an hour, with Yoh, Danny, Chiro and Natasha soon joining in. They went back to bed. But unfortunately Harry was still awake. He saw how the 'transfer' boys came in, aldo they where in here the whole time. Some noises sounded from their beds and soon everything was quite. Harry suddenly had a thought, if they are trustworthy.

**Not to long, but I hope, interesting.**

**READ&REVIEW!**


End file.
